The Beverly Charmed Billies
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The sisters get a visit from some very unusual cousins they never knew they had.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "The Beverly Charmed Billies"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: G

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Trial By Magic" and "Lost And Bound".

Although technically not a crossover, this story was partially inspired by the hit television series from the 1960s called "The Beverly Hillbillies".)

The sisters get a visit from some very unusual cousins they never knew they had.

ONE

Paige came down the stairs and looked around the entryway. Everything seemed quiet at least for the moment. After the recent fiasco with Glenn she had decided to ease up on the magic use for a bit. Although Piper and Phoebe had forgiven her for what had happened, she could tell they still weren't happy about it.

She heard an explosion outside that sounded like a car backfiring. Cautiously she looked out the front room window to see what was going on. In the middle of the street in front of the house sat an old truck. It had to be forty years old and a cloud of smoke was just now dissipating from around it. Other than the truck, which seemed to be piled as full as possible with an assortment of items, nothing seemed out of place. Deciding that there was nothing amiss, she decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.

As she fixed a sandwich, she sighed. She was getting bored. Even with studying magic several hours a day, there still wasn't enough to keep her busy. Her vacation days at work were beginning to pile up and her boss had insisted she take a few days off so she wouldn't loose any. She'd be glad when her vacation was finally over and she'd be able to get back to work.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Probably a salesman, thought Paige. Well, at least it would give her something to do for a few minutes anyway. As she opened the front door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A man, in his sixties, stood on the front porch smiling from ear to ear. Next to him stood an older woman, apparently in her eighties, clutching a large satchel. Behind them stood a young man, about Paige's age, and a young woman, about Phoebe's age.

The quartet was all dressed in very old clothes. They had obviously been patched several times and the older man wore a hat that had seen better days. Paige noticed the old truck sitting at the curb in front of the manor. Then entire scene reminded her of something out of "The Grapes Of Wrath", a movie she had seen one night on the late show.

"Can I help you?" questioned Paige.

"Howdy, miss," said the older man. "I reckon y'all can. We's be lookin' fer 1329 Prescott Street. This here seems to be the place."

"Well, yes," said Paige, "this is 1329 Prescott Street. Did you need something?"

"Y'all must be one of them Halleewell sisters," said the older woman. "From the looks of ya, I'd figure you'd be Phoebe."

"Actually," said Paige, "my name is Paige Matthews."

"Gee, pa," said the younger man before Paige could say another word, "I telled you we shoulda' called first. Dang nabbit, we done come all this way fer nothin'."

"Watch yer mouth, boy," chastised the older woman.

"Simmer down," said the older man. "We's gonna' git this straightened out."

"Actually," said Paige, "this is the Halliwell manor. Phoebe and Piper are my sisters. Well, half sisters, anyway."

"Then I reckon we gots the right place," said the older man. "My name is Cletus Mcellhenny. This here," he indicated the older woman, "is my ma, Daisy Mae."

"Jes' call me granny," said the old woman, pushing her way into the manor. "Everone does."

"These here be my son, Angus Todd and my niece, Maribelle," said Cletus.

"Oohh wee," said granny standing in the entryway. "Angus Todd, Maribelle, come take a look see at this here chandeeleer they gots. They must make a heap of money to afford something like that."

"Actually it came with the house," said Paige, totally perplexed. "Just who are you people and what do you want?"

"We's come fer a visit," said Cletus as the brood moved into the entryway. "Come all the way from Myrtle Creek, Arkansas. Ain't never been to the big city afor. Been lookin' fer this place fer three days."

"Okay," said Paige. "Who are you?"

"We's yer kin," said granny. "We's yer cousins from Myrtle Creek, Arkansas, and we figured it was time we gots to know you and yorn."

Paige just stared at the four in total disbelief. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"You sure they aren't demons?" Leo whispered as he and Paige talked in the kitchen.

"Not from the looks of things," Paige said. "I don't know what to do. I didn't know we had any relatives in Arkansas."

"Well," said Leo, "Not all your ancestors settled in New England. Some of them settled in what became Virginia. I suppose they could have migrated west over time."

"Listen," said Paige, "Cole and Phoebe went to a movie and should be home soon. Pipers at her club. I think you need to get her back here as quickly as you can and then check these people out. I'll try to keep them occupied while you're doing that."

"Right," said Leo. "If there's any trouble, just call for me."

Leo orbed out of the manor as Paige collected herself. Then she picked up the tray with the coffee on it that she had prepared and returned to the living room. As she entered the living room she noticed all four of her guests staring intently at the television that was now on showing some old movie.

"Lookee here," said Angus Todd noticing that Paige had returned, "y'all gots a box that has movin' pitchers on it."

"Yeah, it's a television," said Paige. "You act like you've never seen one before."

"We ain't," said Cletus. "Back in Myrtle Creek we ain't got none of these new fangled contraptions y'all big city people gots."

"Television has been around for a while," said Paige as she served the coffee. "Something like fifty years or more. It's not exactly new. We get over three hundred channels here."

"Three hunnerd?" questioned Maribelle. "That's a heap of movin' pitchers."

"I heard of it afore," said Angus Todd. "We learned about it in school. Ain't never seen one afore, though."

"You've been to school?" Paige questioned.

"Angus Todd's the edecated one of the family," said Cletus. "Been plumb through the sixth grade. Then his ma took ill and he had to help out on the farm. Never did git back once his ma died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Paige. "I didn't know."

"Thank ye kindly," said Angus Todd. "Anyways, my teacher in the fifth grade tole us of this here television. Takes the movin' pitchers right out the air. Ain't no one in Myrtle Creek got a television, though. It shore is fancy."

"So, yer name is Matthews," said granny, pulling a large Bible out of her satchel. "Reckon I should update the family tree seeins how we got us a new branch and all. Angus Todd, would you put her name in here fer yer ole' granny?"

"Shore, granny," said Angus Todd taking the Bible from her.

"Well, not exactly a new branch," said Paige. "We had the same mother just different fathers."

"All the same," said granny, "ain't no one never told us about you. Gots to keep the family records up to date."

Paige sat patiently while Angus Todd wrote her name in the Bible. She was fervently wishing that Leo would get back with Piper very soon.

"What do you mean they said they're our cousins?" Piper asked Leo. "We don't have any cousins in Arkansas or anywhere else."

"That may not be completely true," said Leo. "They could be distantly related to you. I'm going to check with the Elders and see if they know anything. But I need to get you back to the manor first just in case this isn't what it appears. Paige may need your help."

"What about Cole and Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Paige said they went to a movie and should be home soon," said Leo. "We need to get this sorted out and get them out of the manor as quickly as possible. If a demon attacks while they're there it will not only put them at risk but will bring up a whole lot of questions you guys are ready to answer."

"Good idea," said Piper. "Just let me give Jason some last minute instructions and I'll be right with you. It will only take a minute."

"Just don't take too long," said Leo. "We can't waste any more time than necessary."

Leo waited impatiently while Piper went to give her bartender his instructions.

The door to the manor opened and Phoebe and Cole walked inside.

"Paige," Phoebe called into the manor, "why is there a clunker sitting in front of the manor?"

She stopped short when she saw Paige sitting in the living room with the others.

"I reckon you'd be talkin' about our truck," said Cletus. "Been keepin' her running' since 1952. Got it from my pa when he passed over."

"Paige," Phoebe said in barely a whisper with a strange smile on her face, "what's going on?"

"Oh, Phoebe, you're home," said Paige hurrying over to her sister.

"Why are the Beverly Hillbillies in our house?" Phoebe whispered to Paige, still smiling at the group.

"These are our cousins from Arkansas," said Paige. "That's Cletus, his son, Angus Todd, his niece Maribelle, and his mother, Daisy Mae."

"Jes call me granny," said granny. "Everone does."

"Granny?" questioned Phoebe. "Paige, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute, please?"

"Sure," said Paige. She turned to the four visitors. "We won't be a minute."

"What do you mean they're our cousins?" Phoebe asked when she, Paige, and Cole were in the kitchen. "We don't have any cousins."

"Apparently we do," said Paige. "Granny's been telling me all about the family history. What she's told me seems to match up with what I all ready know."

"Could they be demons?" questioned Phoebe.

"None that I ever heard of," interjected Cole. "They look and sound like mountain folk. There are some who live so far back in the mountains that they haven't caught up with the rest of the world yet. I doubt any demon would pretend to be some of them."

"Okay," said Phoebe, "so if they aren't demons, who are they?"

"I think they're the real McCoy, if you'll pardon the pun," said Paige. "They said they've just come for a visit to get to know us better."

"What about Piper?" Cole asked. "Someone better let her know what's going on. You know how she's liable to react if she walks in on this cold."

"Leo's all ready doing that," said Paige. "Then he's going to check with the Elders and see if they can tell us anything about them. Until then I suggest we just take them at face value. Leo's going to orb Piper back as soon as he can."

"He'd better," said Phoebe. "We can't risk having them around if a demon attacks. They'd be too many questions we just wouldn't be able to answer."

"Piper should be here soon," said Paige. "I suggest we just go back in there and entertain our company until she gets here. Then we can decide what to do about it."

Not totally convinced but with no other ideas open to them the three went back into the living room to wait for Piper and Leo to return. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

When Piper and Leo arrived the introductions were made. Leo had orbed them onto the front porch so they could enter the manor without suspicion. Just before they entered the house, Piper smeared some dirt on Leo's shirt.

"This way," Piper explained, "you can check with the Elders without suspicion. You'll just have to say you need to change your shirt. You can orb out from the bedroom."

"Good thinking," said Leo. "I shouldn't be up there long. It should be easy to discern if they are your cousins or not."

Together they entered the manor. Phoebe, Paige, and Cole were still in the living room chatting with their guests when Piper and Leo came in. Paige made the introductions and for a moment granny just stared at Piper.

"Yep, you is a Halleewell all right," granny finally announced. "You gots the same eyes as yer grandma. No mistaken them Halleewell eyes, that's fer shore."

"She did the same thing to me," Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"This is Leo, my husband," said Piper.

"Pleased to meet you all," said Leo. "If you'll excuse me for a moment I need to go upstairs and change my shirt. I seem to have gotten some dirt on it."

"Take yer time, young fella'," said Cletus. "We gots time to git acquainted."

Leo went upstairs as the rest of them stayed in the living room chatting.

"So, Paige says you're our cousins from Arkansas," said Piper.

"Shore 'nough," said granny. "When our ancestors come over here most of 'em moved into New England area. After a while, some of 'em done migrated down Virginny way. Y'all might say they was wonderers. They finally settled in Arkansas where we's from."

"They've been telling us some fascinating stories about the family history," said Phoebe. "It seems there's a whole branch of the family we never even knew about."

"So, Daisy Mae," began Piper.

"Call me granny," said granny. "Everbody does."

"Granny's the oldest person in Myrtle Creek," said Angus Todd. "Been doctorin' most folk fer nigh onto sixty year now."

"You're a doctor?" questioned Piper.

"Best one fer forty mile," said granny. "Old family recipes been fixin' peoples ails fer many a year."

"Okay, granny," Piper continued hesitantly, "you say you came for a visit. Any particular reason you came at this particular time? Some kind of special circumstance or something?"

"Well," said Cletus, looking nervously at Piper, "we's figured y'all might be able to give us a hand, being kin and all. It taint exactly a visit we come fer."

"Really?" questioned Cole. "You hadn't said anything before now."

"We's awaiting 'till they's all here together," said granny. "That's why the truck is packed up the way it is. We gots all our worldly belongings on that truck. Y'all being the only kin we got we weren't shore where else to turn."

"So why are you here?" questioned Phoebe.

"Gov'ment done took the farm," said Angus Todd. "They said that pa owed them ten years back taxes. Said we had to pay up or git out. Pa didn't have the money fer the taxes so we packed up and come here."

"Here?" questioned Piper. "Are you saying you want to move in with us?"

"Only 'till we kin get back on our feet," said Cletus. "We reckoned we'd git jobs here and all. But we be needing a place to stay 'till then. We's hopin' that since y'all was kin you'd be willing to put us up fer a spell."

"That's out of the question," said Piper. "First of all, we don't have the room here."

"This here's a big house," said granny. "Bigger than any house in Myrtle Creek. Shorely they's room fer us here. We won't be no bother."

"There are only three bedrooms," said Phoebe. "There's no way all of us are going to fit into those bedrooms."

"Besides," said Piper, "we sometimes have, well, uninvited guests drop by. And it can be very difficult to get them to leave. We can't put you in the middle of that. It wouldn't be fair."

"We don't mind," said granny. "We's kin. Mayhaps we kin help y'all with these unwanted guests."

"I don't think so," said Cole. "Well, that is, most of them are government people. You remember we told you I was a lawyer? Some of these visitors come by here because of some of the cases I handle. It wouldn't be fair to put you through that especially after what happened with your farm and all."

"Well, cain't say I'm eager to meet no more gov'ment men," said Cletus. "That farm was in our family fer six generations."

"What about getting it back?" Paige questioned. "You did say all you had to do was pay the back taxes on it."

"Them taxes is near twenty five thousand dollars," said Cletus. "I ain't gonna have that kind of money."

"No I don't suppose so," said Piper. "What about a hotel room or something?"

"Well," said Cletus pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket, "we still gots a hunnerd and twelve dollars. I reckon that should be enough fer a while."

"Yeah," said Paige, "like maybe one day."

"Sorry I took so long," said Leo coming down the stairs. "How's everyone doing?"

"We have a problem," said Piper. "It seems Cletus lost his farm and they have no place to stay."

"They could stay here," said Leo. "We could set up some sleeping bags in the arboretum. It would be like camping out or something."

"I reckon that would be okay," said Cletus. "We done a heap of camping in the mountains."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Piper. "What if we have some uninvited guests?"

"I really think we should try to accommodate them," said Leo in a very deliberate voice.

"Would you excuse us a minute?" Piper asked Cletus and the others. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Okay, Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked him when they had all gathered in the kitchen. "You seemed pretty set on having them stay here."

"Not me," said Leo. "The Elders. They were very mysterious about everything. But they did say we had to do everything we could to help them. Apparently they are some distant cousins of yours. They wouldn't say why but they stressed very strongly that we had to do everything we could to help them."

"Why would they be so interested in a bunch of hicks?" questioned Paige.

"Like I said," said Leo, "they were very mysterious about it. I pressed them for some answers but all they would say was that it was very important that they be protected. From what, the Elders wouldn't say."

"And we're just supposed to interrupt our lives because the Elders say so?" questioned Piper. "With no explanation whatsoever?"

"Piper, the Elders always have good reasons for what they do," said Leo. "I'm sure they'll tell us what's going on when the time is right."

"Cole," said Phoebe, "can you think of any reason why demons might be interested in Cletus and his family?"

"Not from what I've seen so far," said Cole. "They seem less important than most mortals. They certainly don't seem to be a threat of any kind."

"Well," said Piper, "I suppose we could put them up in the arboretum for the night like Leo suggested. If they are related I guess we do have some obligation to help them. But Leo I want some answers and soon. We can't keep them here indefinitely especially with the possibility of demon attacks. We have to figure out something to do with them."

"I'll do what I can," said Leo. "Thanks for understanding."

"I didn't say I understood," said Piper. "And I'm not going to wait long for some answers. In the meantime, Cole can you check into what social services might be available to them?"

"I'll check," said Cole, "but I'm pretty sure they won't want to use them. Cletus is a proud man and he doesn't trust the government."

"Well, let's get some bedding for them," said Piper. "We seem to have a logistics problem on our hands. Let's see if we can get them settled with a minimum of fuss." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The next morning Piper got up earlier than usual. She had a houseful of people to fix breakfast for and she wanted to get an early start on it. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed that granny and Maribelle were all ready there. And breakfast was very nearly ready. Angus Todd was in the backyard apparently looking for something.

"Mornin' sleepy head," said granny as she stood on a chair looking at the top of the refrigerator. Maribelle was pushing buttons on the microwave with a confused look on her face. "You people shore do sleep late 'round here. We's been up fer hours."

"Apparently," said Piper. "Maribelle, is something wrong?"

"I cain't git this here television to work," said Maribelle. "Granny and I was gonna watch it but it don't seem to come on."

"That's because it's a microwave," said Piper. "Granny, can I help you with something?"

"Jes trying to figure out where the ice goes," said granny. "Ain't no drip pan neither. This is a strange icebox."

"That's because it's a refrigerator, not an icebox," said Piper. "It's electric. You don't put ice in it."

"Well what do you know 'bout that?" asked granny, stepping down off the chair. "Y'all shore got some fancy stuff in this here kitchen."

"Just standard items," said Piper, looking out the back door at Angus Todd. "Nothing you can't find in any kitchen in the city."

"Do tell?" questioned Maribelle.

"What is Angus Todd looking for?" Piper asked.

"Yer outhouse," said granny. "He cain't seem to find it nowheres."

"That's because we don't have an outhouse," said Piper. "We have bathrooms. I'll tell you what. Call him in and I'll give you the grand tour. And I'll explain anything you don't understand. That should make your stay here just a bit easier."

Piper gave the group a tour of the entire house, minus the attic. She didn't want to have to explain to them about the Book of Shadows. They all seemed impressed with many of the "new fangled gadgets" as they put it. Piper was very careful to explain to them that such things as a toilet, electric oven, and even an electric water heater were normal conveniences that most houses had.

"Piper, you've outdone yourself," exclaimed Cole as everyone except Leo sat down to breakfast a little later. Leo had orbed to the Elders to see if he could get any more information on their guests. "This is one of the best spreads you've ever set."

"Don't thank me," said Piper. "Thank granny and Maribelle. They fixed most of it."

"Well, it's very good," said Paige. "At least you now have some help in the kitchen."

Piper just glared at Paige.

"Granny's the best cook 'round," said Maribelle. "She been teaching me."

"Well, she is a good cook," admitted Piper.

"Now that's high praise coming from Piper," said Phoebe. "She's a professional chef."

"Well, I don't know how to fix some of them fancy restaurant meals," said granny. "Just some good old fashioned home cooking. The kind that sticks to yer ribs. That's the kind we eat in Myrtle Creek."

"This is good," exclaimed Piper. "Maybe you could give me the recipe for some of it."

"Well, ordinarily I'd say no," said granny. "But seein's how youse kin and all, I reckon it would be okay."

"Who knows?" questioned Piper, "maybe I might even have a recipe or two you'd like to have."

"I reckon it couldn't hurt," said granny. "Might be nice to have a fancy meal now and again."

"By the way," said Cole, "I made some calls after I got up. There are a few social agencies that I think might be able to help you get settled. We can call and set up some appointments if you'd like."

"You mean gov'ment?" questioned Cletus.

"Well, yes," said Cole. "Most of them are funded by tax dollars."

"No thank ye," said Cletus. "I done had my fill of gov'ment folk. They done took the farm what was in my family fer generations. Cain't say I want to be beholding to any gov'ment people."

"But they can help you get settled," said Paige. "It would be a lot easier than trying to do it on your own."

"We don't take no charity," said granny, "'specially from no gov'ment people. Ain't done it afore and ain't gonna start now. We Mcellhennys stands on our own feet."

"Well," said Cole, "there are some private organizations that could help. Ones that aren't connected with the government. And it's not like it's charity. They just give people a hand up when they need it."

"I'll have to think on it a spell," said Cletus. "We always fended fer ourselves. Be kind of hard to change now."

"Just think about it," said Cole. "I still have a few friends out there who can probably help you."

"You always seem to have that satchel with you," said Paige, noticing the satchel sitting on the floor near granny's chair. "Is there something important in it?"

"It's the family heirlooms," said granny, looking nervously at Cletus. "Taint worth much to no one else but it's all we gots in the world. Jes wanna make sure they's safe, that's all."

"Really, heirlooms?" questioned Piper. "Maybe you could show them to us later."

"Oh, y'all wouldn't be interested in none of that," said Cletus. "Jes some stuff what's been in the family fer a couple of generations. I doubt anyone would be interested in it."

"I would be," said Paige. "I'm still learning about the family history and I'd love to see some heirlooms from another branch of the family."

"Maybe later," said granny.

"Morning everyone," said Leo, coming into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late. Everything smells good."

"Morning young fella," said Cletus. "Y'all shore do sleep late."

"Oh, well, I had some errands to run this morning," said Leo. "I just got back."

"Funny," said Angus Todd, "didn't hear no car pull up."

"Uh, a friend dropped me off," said Leo uncomfortably.

"So, did you get what we talked about last night taken care of?" Piper asked Leo.

"Not yet," said Leo. "But I'm still working on it."

"What might it be?" asked Cletus. "Maybe I kin help. I done learned a thing or two in my day."

"Probably not about this," said Leo. "It, uh, has to do with my work, that's all. Kind of specialized work. I doubt they have anything like it where you're from?"

"Jes what do you do fer a living?" questioned Maribelle.

Piper and Leo just looked at each other. They couldn't tell them the truth. And it didn't seem right to lie to them. Still, it wouldn't do to say that Leo was a White Lighter. That would be too hard to explain without giving away the girls' secret. Before anyone else could speak a pillar of flame erupted in the entryway.

When the flames died out a creature was standing in the entryway. It turned and immediately moved toward the kitchen. It stood over six feet tall and was a deep green color. Its eyes resembled cats' eyes. Its ears were pointed and three spikes stuck out from the side of its forearms. Everyone stood up from the table and moved into a defensive posture.

"Give me what I want and I will make your deaths quick and painless," said the demon forming a fireball. "Refuse, and you shall curse the woman who bore you." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

The demon stood with the fireball facing everyone. Piper was at the back of the group and couldn't get a clear shot at it. She tried to move around so that she could protect everyone from the demon.

"Just give me what I want," repeated the demon. "I won't ask again."

"I reckon not," said granny.

She reached into her apron with both hands and pulled them out again, a small bottle in each hand. She threw one at the demon and it struck him in the shoulder, exploding on impact. The demon staggered back a step and the fireball was extinguished. The demon raised its' arm again and began to form another fireball. By this time Piper had maneuvered to the side to the group. She brought up her hands and the demon exploded into a thousand shards that evaporated almost instantly.

"Well, lookee there," said granny, looking at the other bottle in her hand. "It never done that afore. It usually takes two or three of 'em to get rid of one of them critters."

Suddenly she remembered the others in the room. She turned to see the girls, Leo, and Cole staring at her in amazement. She looked nervously at Cletus, Angus Todd, and Maribelle.

"Well now," said granny self-consciously, "I reckon y'all be expecting an explanation about that. This might be a might difficult."

"I ain't sure they's gonna believe it, granny," said Maribelle. "City folk don't believe in such things no more."

"You mean in demons?" questioned Paige.

"You knowed what that was?" questioned Cletus. "We didn't think you city folk would believe in demons. What with yer new fangled sciences and all. Most people don't give them demons no second thought now adays."

"Oh, we do," said Piper. "More than you know. Granny, are you a witch?"

"Granny's the best witch in Myrtle Creek," said Maribelle. "She done learned from her ma and she been teaching me. I still got some to learn, though."

"Well," said Phoebe, "that explains quite a bit. And that was an interesting potion you used on the demon."

"Jes something my ma teached me," said granny. "'Ceptin' it ain't never done that afore. It usually takes at least two of 'em to get rid of them critters. Cain't figure out what happened this time."

"I happened," said Piper. "Leo, why don't you go check with the Elders again. Now that we know they're witches, maybe they'll be a bit more forthcoming with the explanations."

"Okay," said Leo.

Leo orbed out of the kitchen as granny and the others stared on in shock.

"Well, now, lookee at that," said Cletus. "Cain't say as I ever seed that afore."

"I has," said granny. "When I was a young girl. My ma had a friend what could do that. Said he was a White Lighter."

"That's our Leo," said Paige.

"So," said granny, "if'n Leo is a White Lighter, that would mean that y'all be witches too, I reckon."

"I reckon," said Piper. "And here we were worried what might happen if a demon attacked while you were here. It seems there are some explanations in order. It seems we've all been keeping our fair share of secrets."

"I reckon you'd be right about that," said granny. "I ain't shore where to start."

"We'll start," said Piper. "We're witches, just like you. Leo's our White Lighter."

"What about this young feller?" Cletus questioned looking at Cole. "He one of them White Lighters, too?"

"Hardly," said Cole.

"No," said Phoebe. "Like we said, he's a lawyer. An assistant district attorney actually."

"Well, I ain't the witch my ma was," said granny. "I didn't get none of her powers or nothing. But she done taught me how to make elixirs and such. Said I might need 'em if'n the demons was to attack some time."

"Sometimes it skips a generation," said Phoebe. "Our mother was a witch. So was our grandmother."

"I knowed," said granny. "I jes wasn't sure if'n you was or not. Wasn't sure how to tell you. Like Maribelle said, most city folk don't put no stock in demons no more. Thinks they's made up stories and such."

"How well we know," said Piper. "I'm just wondering what a demon was doing here now? It seemed to want something but I have no idea what it might be."

"It would be something powerful," said Cole. "That was a Korbash demon. They're very high level. Whatever it was after would have to be something pretty powerful."

"You seem to know a lot about demons fer a mortal," said granny.

"Oh, well, I, uh, do a lot of studying about them," said Cole. "They come after the girls pretty regularly so I figured I might be able to help by learning as much about them as I could."

"I sees," said granny. "Well, they used to show up at the farm purty regular. That's why I keeps the elixirs handy. Never knowed when one was going to show up."

"Lucky for us you do," said Piper. "I couldn't get to him when he flamed in. Your elixir or whatever it is delayed him long enough for me to get a good shot at him."

"That was you what done that to him?" questioned Maribelle. "No wonder, granny. She must be a might powerful witch to do that to a demon without even an elixir or anything."

"One of my powers," said Piper. "We all have powers. That one has come in handy on more than one occasion."

"That still doesn't explain what the demon was doing here," said Phoebe. "It couldn't have been after the Book of Shadows. Evil can't even touch the book. And aside from that I can't think of anything else in the manor a demon might want. Except us, of course."

"I can," said Paige. "Them. It was looking right a granny when it demanded whatever it was it wanted. I'm betting they have something a demon would want. I'm just not sure what that might be."

"Well now, granny," said Cletus. "I reckon it cain't hurt to let them know seein's how they's kin and all. And witches to boot. I figure they's got a right to know.

"I reckon you's right," said granny, lifting her satchel onto the table. "Now then you youngins. What I's about to show you cain't never be told to no one else. I reckon you'll unnerstand once I telled you all about it. If'n them demons was to git their hands on this they's no telling what might happen."

Apprehensively, everyone watched as granny started rummaging through her satchel. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Granny began to remove items from the satchel. There was the oversized Bible she had Angus Todd write in earlier. There was also what looked to be a handwritten letter in a picture frame. She also removed an antique silver locket on a silver chain. And there was a matched set of rings that looked like a wedding and engagement ring..

Finally granny removed a large cloth that seemed to be wrapped around something. She laid it on the kitchen table and carefully began to unwrap it. When she was finished, everyone sat staring at a large necklace. It appeared to be made of gold. There was a five-pointed star with a different colored gem set in each corner. In the very center of the star was the largest diamond any of them had ever seen. The diamond seemed to be glowing slightly. There was a gold chain attached to the star.

"This here's been in our family fer generations," said granny. "It's a powerful magic what any demon would do anythin' they kin to git they hands on it. We's be guardin' it sos they don't git it."

"Is that what I think it is?" questioned Cole looking nearly mesmerized by the item.

"Well now," said Cletus. "That depends on what you be thinking it is."

"It looks like the Amulet of Thalasis," said Cole.

"Well, seems you heered of it afore," said granny.

"Of course," said Cole. "Every . . . I mean, it's a legend. It's been lost for uncounted centuries. There are many who believe it won't ever be found."

"What's this Amulet of Thalasis?" questioned Paige.

"Only the most powerful magic fer a demon they is," said granny. "That's why we's be guarding it. Cain't let them get their slimey paws on this here."

"The Amulet of Thalasis," said Cole, "is a very power, very ancient artifact. It was created thousands of years ago when demons freely walked the Earth. Hundreds of demons infused it with their essence. It literally contains every demonic power and ability there is. With this, not even the Source could stand up to the lowest level demon."

"That's what my ma tole me," said granny. "She was tole by her ma, who was tole by her ma, way back fer as many generations what anyone can amember. If'n a demon was to git his mitts on this here amulet, why every demon in the underworld would do whatever he was to tell them. He'd be so powerful they wouldn't be no one, witch or mortal, what could stand up to them."

"Whoa," said Phoebe. "I didn't know there was such a powerful amulet like that. What about us? Could one of us use it? With this we could get rid of the Source and solve a whole lot of our problems."

"It ain't that easy," said Maribelle. "Granny's ma tole us that ain't no one but a demon can use this here amulet. That's why we's be the ones to guard it. We cain't use it but we's supposed to not let them demons get ahold of it, neither."

"She's right," said Cole. "According to legend, the demonic power it contains can't be tapped into but someone of demonic heritage."

"Okay," said Piper, "so why not just destroy it? That would prevent a demon from ever getting hold of it."

"Caint do that," said Angus Todd. "It done got so much power ain't nothing can destroy it. Some of our ancestors tried a few generations back. They was destroyed by its power. Ever since we's just guarding it and making sure no demons could get to it."

"My whole farm was enchanted to hide it," said Cletus. "Charms and enchantments around the whole place. Made it danged near impossible fer demons to even know we had it. But it be such a powerful magic nothing kin hide it completely. Demons would come to find out what was so all-powerful there. That's why granny makes her elixirs. Sos we kin stop 'em afore they kin get to it."

"And without those enchantments and charms," began Phoebe.

"Them demons are going to learn we gots it," said Maribelle. "Then they's gonna be comin' fer it. I reckon we should make up another batch of your elixir, granny. We's gonna need when them demons show up."

"It's too late," said granny. "They done showed up."

"Hey, we vanquished that one," said Paige. "Well, Piper did anyway. When another one shows up we'll do the same thing to him."

"Then you best be getting to vanquishing," said granny pulling out another bottle of her explosive elixir. "We's got us a demon right here."

"Where?" questioned Paige.

"Right here," said granny looking at Cole. "Maribelle. You amember what I telled you about that big diamond in the center of this here amulet?"

"Gosh, granny, I shore do," said Maribelle, suddenly looking at Cole. "It only glows when a demon shows up. It's all that power in the amulet what found one of it's own."

"That's right," said granny. "Now, I knowed it ain't none of us. And seein's how these three here all be witches, it cain't be none of them. That leaves this here young feller. I reckon that explains how he knowed so much about demons and all. Cause he be one of them."

She raised the explosive elixir and held it threateningly at Cole. The girls just stared at granny realizing she had discovered his secret.

SEVEN

"Let's all calm down," said Piper. "Cole is not a threat to anyone."

"Well now," said Cletus, "I reckon that ain't exactly true. Granny's right. That there diamond only glows when they be a demon nearby. So lesson one of you's is a demon, I reckon granny is right. This here young feller must be a demon."

"Granny," said Phoebe fearfully, "please, put the elixir down. Piper's right. Cole isn't a threat to you. Please, just give us a chance to explain. I guess we have one more secret we need to tell you."

"Well," said granny, pulling the amulet close to her, "I reckon we kin listen. But I'm warning you, young feller. You try getting this here amulet and I'll send you right back to hell where you belong."

"I have no intentions of trying to get the amulet," said Cole.

"Okay, first of all," said Phoebe, "it is true that Cole used to be a demon. Well, half demon, anyway. His mother was a demon but his father was human."

"I ain't never heered of that afore," said Maribelle. "Can they be such a thing?"

"My granny tole me they be some," said granny. "Only it been a long time since one was seed."

"It's true," said Cole. "My mother was a demon. And I worked directly for the Source of all Evil. I was sent to kill the sisters."

"Ain't that curious," said Cletus. "Apparently you didn't . What happened?"

"I did," said Phoebe. "Cole and I fell in love. And that love changed him to good. And a few weeks ago we stripped his demonic half from him. He's just another innocent now. Just like the four of you."

"That cain't be," said granny. "If'n you was to destroy his demon half, this here amulet wouldn't have glowed like it does. It only does that when they's a demon around, just like I telled you."

"Well," offered Cole, "I suppose technically I still have demonic genes in me. It's part of who I am. But like they told you, I'm trying to be good now. I vanquished the Triad because I couldn't kill Phoebe. They've been helping me change. Honestly, I'm not a threat."

"Genes?" questioned Angus Todd. "I learned about them in school. We's all made up of these here genes. They's what makes us what we are. I cain't say I understand it all but I knowed what he's talking about."

"That's right," said Piper. "Our genes determine a lot about us. The color of our eyes, the color of our hair, whether we're male or female, a whole lot of stuff. But we choose to be good or evil. Cole's chosen to be good. And he's been a big help in out fight against the demons. Granny, as a witch you know I would never side with a demon. But Cole's changed. He's not the evil he once was. Please, just give us the chance to prove it to you."

"Well," said granny, lowering the elixir, "I reckon if'n you be vouching for him they must be something to what you be saying. But I don't want him near this here amulet. It's a might too powerful to be trusting even to a former demon. You just keep your distant."

"I will," promised Cole. "Besides, it won't do me any good. It has to be freely given if the demon is to use its power. If I take it by force or steal it, I wouldn't even be able to access its power. And I have no wish to see what it might do to me if I could. Controlling my demonic half is hard enough without the added power that thing would give me."

"You're a right smart young feller," said Cletus. "Granny, I reckon les'n he tries something we kin take their word on it. Like I said, they is kin. And witches."

"Well," said granny, "I reckon that do count fer something. I ain't sayin' I trust you, mind you. But Cletus is right. Their word's got to mean something. I ain't never heered of a witch what sided with a demon. So I reckon we can give you the benefit of the doubt fer now."

"Thank you," said Cole. "You'll see. I'm not the demon I used to be."

Suddenly Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"The Elders still won't say anything," said Leo. "But they insist you still have to help them any way you can. I don't understand the secrecy."

"We do now," said Paige. "It seems they're the guardians for a pretty powerful demonic artifact."

Granny held up the amulet and showed it to Leo.

"Is that what I think it is?" he questioned.

"It sure is," said Cole. "Which explains why that Korbash demon attacked. And why the amulet has never been found in all these millennia. No one would expect someone like granny and her family to be holding the most powerful demonic artifact in the underworld."

"Now we gots a problem, though," said granny. "Without the pertecshun of the charms and spells on the farm most demons is going to know where it is. They's be coming fer it shore enough."

"That may take a while," said Cole. "I realize it's a powerful artifact but as long as it's in the manor the girls' magic will mask it some. So will the power of the nexus. Lower level demons aren't going to be able to recognize the change in the level of magic added by the amulet.

"But granny is right. Higher level demons are eventually going to notice the power level here has increased. And some of them are eventually going to figure out why that level has increased. Then this place is going to be swamped with high level demons bent on getting the amulet so they can replace the Source."

"Oh, that's just great," said Piper. "As if we didn't have enough problems with demons as it is. Now we have to expect even more demon attacks because of that thing."

"What about a Power of Three spell to mask the magic?" Phoebe questioned. "Maybe that would hide it from the demons."

"Only for a while," said Leo. "And the most powerful demons would still be able to sense its power. Which means we have a serious problem. If enough high level demons attack all at the same time not even the three of you will be able to fight them off for long. And that means that not only is there the danger that the demons might get hold of that amulet, one or more of you could die trying to protect it. Which means that would end the Power of Three forever."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just looked at each other wondering what they could do about the situation. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Let's all calm down," said Piper. "Cole is not a threat to anyone."

"Well now," said Cletus, "I reckon that ain't exactly true. Granny's right. That there diamond only glows when they be a demon nearby. So lesson one of you's is a demon, I reckon granny is right. This here young feller must be a demon."

"Granny," said Phoebe fearfully, "please, put the elixir down. Piper's right. Cole isn't a threat to you. Please, just give us a chance to explain. I guess we have one more secret we need to tell you."

"Well," said granny, pulling the amulet close to her, "I reckon we kin listen. But I'm warning you, young feller. You try getting this here amulet and I'll send you right back to hell where you belong."

"I have no intentions of trying to get the amulet," said Cole.

"Okay, first of all," said Phoebe, "it is true that Cole used to be a demon. Well, half demon, anyway. His mother was a demon but his father was human."

"I ain't never heered of that afore," said Maribelle. "Can they be such a thing?"

"My granny tole me they be some," said granny. "Only it been a long time since one was seed."

"It's true," said Cole. "My mother was a demon. And I worked directly for the Source of all Evil. I was sent to kill the sisters."

"Ain't that curious," said Cletus. "Apparently you didn't . What happened?"

"I did," said Phoebe. "Cole and I fell in love. And that love changed him to good. And a few weeks ago we stripped his demonic half from him. He's just another innocent now. Just like the four of you."

"That cain't be," said granny. "If'n you was to destroy his demon half, this here amulet wouldn't have glowed like it does. It only does that when they's a demon around, just like I telled you."

"Well," offered Cole, "I suppose technically I still have demonic genes in me. It's part of who I am. But like they told you, I'm trying to be good now. I vanquished the Triad because I couldn't kill Phoebe. They've been helping me change. Honestly, I'm not a threat."

"Genes?" questioned Angus Todd. "I learned about them in school. We's all made up of these here genes. They's what makes us what we are. I cain't say I understand it all but I knowed what he's talking about."

"That's right," said Piper. "Our genes determine a lot about us. The color of our eyes, the color of our hair, whether we're male or female, a whole lot of stuff. But we choose to be good or evil. Cole's chosen to be good. And he's been a big help in out fight against the demons. Granny, as a witch you know I would never side with a demon. But Cole's changed. He's not the evil he once was. Please, just give us the chance to prove it to you."

"Well," said granny, lowering the elixir, "I reckon if'n you be vouching for him they must be something to what you be saying. But I don't want him near this here amulet. It's a might too powerful to be trusting even to a former demon. You just keep your distant."

"I will," promised Cole. "Besides, it won't do me any good. It has to be freely given if the demon is to use its power. If I take it by force or steal it, I wouldn't even be able to access its power. And I have no wish to see what it might do to me if I could. Controlling my demonic half is hard enough without the added power that thing would give me."

"You're a right smart young feller," said Cletus. "Granny, I reckon les'n he tries something we kin take their word on it. Like I said, they is kin. And witches."

"Well," said granny, "I reckon that do count fer something. I ain't sayin' I trust you, mind you. But Cletus is right. Their word's got to mean something. I ain't never heered of a witch what sided with a demon. So I reckon we can give you the benefit of the doubt fer now."

"Thank you," said Cole. "You'll see. I'm not the demon I used to be."

Suddenly Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"The Elders still won't say anything," said Leo. "But they insist you still have to help them any way you can. I don't understand the secrecy."

"We do now," said Paige. "It seems they're the guardians for a pretty powerful demonic artifact."

Granny held up the amulet and showed it to Leo.

"Is that what I think it is?" he questioned.

"It sure is," said Cole. "Which explains why that Korbash demon attacked. And why the amulet has never been found in all these millennia. No one would expect someone like granny and her family to be holding the most powerful demonic artifact in the underworld."

"Now we gots a problem, though," said granny. "Without the pertecshun of the charms and spells on the farm most demons is going to know where it is. They's be coming fer it shore enough."

"That may take a while," said Cole. "I realize it's a powerful artifact but as long as it's in the manor the girls' magic will mask it some. So will the power of the nexus. Lower level demons aren't going to be able to recognize the change in the level of magic added by the amulet.

"But granny is right. Higher level demons are eventually going to notice the power level here has increased. And some of them are eventually going to figure out why that level has increased. Then this place is going to be swamped with high level demons bent on getting the amulet so they can replace the Source."

"Oh, that's just great," said Piper. "As if we didn't have enough problems with demons as it is. Now we have to expect even more demon attacks because of that thing."

"What about a Power of Three spell to mask the magic?" Phoebe questioned. "Maybe that would hide it from the demons."

"Only for a while," said Leo. "And the most powerful demons would still be able to sense its power. Which means we have a serious problem. If enough high level demons attack all at the same time not even the three of you will be able to fight them off for long. And that means that not only is there the danger that the demons might get hold of that amulet, one or more of you could die trying to protect it. Which means that would end the Power of Three forever."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just looked at each other wondering what they could do about the situation. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"So what is we going to do 'bout this?" asked Angus Todd.

"First of all," said Piper, "I think we'd better prepare some more explosive potions. Come on, granny. I think I can show you a better one than you've been using. I have a potion that will vanquish most demons with one use. And there are a few other potions I can teach you to make. Ones that might come in handy."

"I reckon I ain't never too old to learn a new trick or two," said granny. "You youngins' git on outta here. Seems me and Piper got us some cooking to do."

Maribelle gathered up the items granny had removed from her satchel and put them back.

"I'll watch this fer ya, granny," said Maribelle.

"Thanks, Maribelle," said granny, glancing at Cole. "I reckon it's in purty safe hands fer the moment."

"Let's all go into the living room," said Leo. "We can talk about what else needs to be done."

"I'm going to start working on a Power of Three spell," said Phoebe. "One that might allow us to hide this thing from the demons even if it is only for a little while."

Everyone went to the living room leaving Piper and granny alone in the kitchen. 

"Maribelle," said Paige, "what were those other items in the satchel? None of them looked anything like that amulet."

"They's our family heirlooms," said Maribelle. "Here, let me show you what they is."

She pulled out the large Bible and the other items in the satchel.

"This here's the family Bible," she said. "Been in our family fer going on six generations. We gots names of Mcellhennys going back fer more generations than that in here. We's going to need another one soon. This here one almost filled up."

"They's also this here ring set," said Cletus, removing the rings from the satchel. "They was Angus Todd's ma's rings. They was granny's afore that and her ma's afore that. Been in the Mcellhenny family since the War of Northern Aggression in 1860."

"You mean the Civil War?" questioned Phoebe.

"That's what my schoolbooks called it," said Angus Todd. "Pa and granny still calls it the War of Northern Aggression."

"Them rings gonna be passed on to either Angus Todd or me when we's get married," said Maribelle.

"What about the locket?" Leo asked. "It looked very old."

"It is," said Maribelle. "Come all the way from France a couple a hunnerd years ago. Granny telled us it once belonged to Marie Antoinette."

"That would make it very valuable," said Cole. "What's this? It looks old."

"That's our pride and joy," said Cletus, smiling. See that date at the top? 1777. That's when it was wrote. Was given to one of my great granddaddies We use to keep it in the Bible but Angus Todd had a feller put it in that pitcher frame fer us. Use to hang it over the mantle on the fireplace."

"1777?" questioned Phoebe. "That is old. What's so special about it?"

"It done been signed by President George Washington," said Cletus. "Of course, that was afore he was President. My great granddaddy what got that letter was living in Virginny then. General Washington come through one day and needed horses fer his troops to fight the red coats. So my great granddaddy sold him twenty-five horse. General Washington give him that there note saying he was going to pay him twenty dollar a head fer the horses."

"This could be worth a great deal of money," said Cole. "If the signature is authentic, I know some collectors who would pay you handsomely for it."

"Aw, we could never sell it," said Angus Todd. "Like pa said, it's our pride and joy. We's the only ones in Myrtle Creek what got anything like that. People come from miles around just to look at it."

"I can imagine," said Cole. "I could have it authenticated for you. Just to make sure it really is George Washington's' signature."

"Is you saying our great granddaddy lied?" asked Angus Todd. "Course it's George Washington's' writing. He seed him sign it hisself."

"Cole's right," said Phoebe. "We aren't saying that your great granddaddy lied or anything. But how did he know that was really George Washington and just someone who claimed to be him?'

"I reckon that makes sense," said Cletus. "We just figured it was George Washington. Ain't no reason for no one to lie about something like that."

"Well," said Cole, "I know some people who are experts at this kind of thing. They'd be able to determine if it really is Washington's' signature. Of course, I'd need to take it to them so they could look at it."

"Granny would never go fer that," said Maribelle. "Especially with you being a demon and all."

"Ex-demon," corrected Cole. "Okay, what about this? Let Phoebe borrow it. I'll take her to the people I know and they can authenticate it and then she can bring it back here. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours and we promise to take as good care of it as you do."

"Hey, that's an idea," said Phoebe. "If granny agrees, we can take it in tomorrow. You'd have it back tomorrow afternoon safe and sound."

"Well," said Cletus thoughtfully, "I reckon that cain't hurt none. I'll talk to granny about it. If'n she says yes I reckon it will be okay to have yer friends look at it. Only I ain't so shore granny's going to like the idea. She protects them heirlooms closer than a mother hen and her eggs. Insisted on carrying with her while we drove here from Myrtle Creek 'stead of packing 'em away with everthing else."

"It can't hurt to ask," said Paige. "The worst that can happen is she'll say no."

"I reckon youse right," said Cletus. "I'll go talk to her about it now."

"So," said Cole while Cletus went to talk with granny, "did General Washington ever make it back to pay your great grandfather for the horses?"

"Naw," said Angus Todd. "We jes figured that once they whupped the red coats he done got too busy with setting up the movement and all. But it done got his name wrote on it so we been passing it down from generation to generation."

"I see," said Cole thoughtfully. "That's quite a story. If the signature is authentic, it will make a fascinating tale to tell your children and grandchildren."

"Yeah," said Maribelle, "'lesson the demons git us first. I reckon they don't give a hoot 'bout no President what signed a piece of paper."

"No, they don't'," said Cole. "But don't concern yourself with that. Piper and her sisters have a lot of experience fighting demons. I'm sure they'll come up with a way to protect you all."

"I shorely hope so," said Cletus. "If'n that amulet falled into the demons hands I ain't sure what was to happen."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen," said Paige. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

When Leo returned to the manor he told them that the Elders weren't pleased that granny had told them about the amulet. No one was supposed to know where it was. The fewer people who knew where it was the less likely it was that the demons would discover it. But with the cat out of the bag, so to speak, they had little choice in the matter.

At first, granny was adamant that the letter signed by George Washington did not leave the manor. It was their most treasured family heirloom, she insisted, and she didn't want to risk it being lost or damaged. But Cletus brought up the same point that Cole had. That it was possible it wasn't Washington's signature. Granny thought on it for a while and eventually agreed to let Phoebe take it to get it authenticated.

"You takes it to the people what can say it's genuine and then right back here," said granny. "I ain't comfortable letting it out of my sight. But I reckon you gots a point. Best if'n we knows fer shore."

"I'll take care of it as if it was my own," promised Phoebe. "It won't be more than a couple of hours. And I promise to bring it straight back."

The next morning Cole and Phoebe left the manor. Piper, granny, and Maribelle spent most of the morning in the kitchen. Piper taught them how to make some of her most powerful potions. In return, granny gave Piper some recipes that she said were her best. Piper couldn't wait to try them out.

It was just past noon when the demon attacked. It shimmered into the kitchen and attacked Piper before anyone knew it was there. It struck Piper with the back of its hand sending her flying across the room. Granny reached for one of the explosive potions she kept handy but the demon was too fast. It struck her sending her flying to the other side of the kitchen. Maribelle ran into the living room to get Leo, Paige, Cletus, and Angus Todd.

When they returned to the kitchen the sight that greeted them shocked them all. The demon had granny's' satchel open and was just then pulling the amulet out of the satchel. It stood looking at the satchel and then turned to the four standing in the kitchen doorway.

The demon was as tall as Leo but much more muscular. Its yellow skin make it appear as if it had some form of skin condition. Jagged teeth filled its mouth and it had pointed ears. It smiled wickedly at the four.

"It's mine," gloated the demon. "After all these centuries I will now command the underworld. With this amulet no demon will be able to stand against me. And no witch will be able to oppose me."

"I don't think so," said Paige. She held out her hand. "Amulet."

The amulet glowed for a moment but did not orb to Paige. She looked at the demon in shock.

"Your power is insignificant when compared to the power this amulet possesses," howled the demon. "First I will destroy all of you. Then I will return to the underworld and take what is mine. Not even the Source will be able to resist the power I now possess. I am invulnerable. No one can oppose me."

The demon reached out its hand and formed a fireball. It drew back intent on casting the fireball at the party standing in the doorway. There was nothing any of them could do. Suddenly the demon stiffened and howled in pain. Then, it exploded into flames and vanished from the kitchen. The amulet dropped to the floor.

Behind the demon Cole stood with a poker from the fireplace. It was obvious what had happened. He had come in the back door and run the demon through with the poker, vanquishing it where it stood. Piper and granny got up off the floor as the other hurried in to make sure they were okay.

"He forgot to watch his back," said Cole, laying the poker on the table.

He looked down at the amulet lying on the floor.

"Someone want to get that?" he asked. "I don't think I want to touch it. I might not be able to resist its power."

Granny reached down and picked up the amulet and eyed Cole.

"Where'd you come from?" Paige asked.

"We got home just a minute ago," said Phoebe coming in from the living room. "We saw the demon in the kitchen and Cole grabbed the poker and ran out the front door. I wasn't sure what to do until he vanquished it."

"Well now," said granny. "Seems you be telling us the truth. Looks like you ain't no demon no more. I reckon we owes you a debt. Seein's how you done saved us and all."

"No, you don't," said Cole. "I only did the same thing any of you would have done."

"Granny's right," said Cletus. "That there demon was about to use its magic on us. And they wasn't nothing we could do 'bout it. You saved our lives and we owes you fer it."

"Fair enough," said Cole. "If you feel you have to repay me than all I ask is that you trust me. Don't think about me as a former demon. Just think of me as Phoebe's boyfriend. And a friend of the family."

"I reckon we can do that," said granny. "Ain't never seed no demon kill one of its own to protect a witch afore. I reckon you earned it."

"Thank you," said Cole as Phoebe moved over to him. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," said Piper. "That thing popped in so fast we didn't have time to react. Lucky for us you got home when you did."

"Oh, you would have figured out something," said Cole. "Still, I'm glad I had the chance to vanquish him. Philbig and I never did get along. That's one demon I'm not sorry was vanquished."

"You knew it?" asked Paige.

"Yes," said Cole. "He was an assistant to the Triad. He used to gloat that he was an assistant while I was just an underling. I always did want to wipe that smirk off his face."

"Well, looks like the demons know the amulet is here," said Leo. "It knew exactly what it was after and where it was. It's more important now that we figure out a way to hide it from them. Eventually they're going to figure out that coming here one at a time isn't going to work. Then they'll start showing up in groups."

"Well," said Cole, "I need to run an errand right now. I don't have any powers so I won't be much help around here for a while. I'm sure you guys will think of a way. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Want me to go with you?" Phoebe asked.

"No," said Cole. "You need to stay here in case another demon attacks."

"Okay," said Phoebe.

"Thanks again, Cole," said Paige. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to orb everyone out in time."

"My pleasure," said Cole.

"What's he so mysterious about?" Piper asked Phoebe after Cole had left.

"I honestly don't know," said Phoebe. "After we left the authenticators he made a photocopy of the letter. He's probably going to see if he can find someone interested in buying it. Come on, everyone. I have some good news. Let's all go into the living room." 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"So," said granny after they had all went into the living room, "what did them fellers you took that there letter to tell you?"

"Apparently," said Phoebe, "the signature is authentic. So is the entire letter. The authenticator seemed very excited. He verified that it is George Washington's signature and that Washington apparently wrote the whole letter himself. And he gave us a letter of authentication for it. So if anyone asks, you can prove that it's genuine."

"I never doubted it," said Cletus. "Ain't no reason fer no one to be lying about something like that."

"Well now you know for sure," said Phoebe. "In fact, the authenticator said the letter was worth a great deal of money. He said at auction it could bring as much as forty thousand dollars or more. That would be enough to buy back your farm and still have enough left over to live on for quite some time."

"We ain't interested in selling it," said granny. "It's a family heirloom. Cain't sell no family heirloom. It just ain't right."

"I know," said Phoebe. "I just thought it was an option you should be aware of so you can think about it."

"No, granny's right," said Cletus. "It been in our family fer many a generation. It wouldn't seem right to sell it to no stranger. I reckon we's just gonna have to figure out some other way."

"Well, we'd better start thinking of someway to find you a place to live," said Piper. "You obviously can't stay here forever. And with demons coming after that amulet like they are, we'd better begin to look for ways to enchant it so they can't find it."

"The Elders can help there," said Leo. "They can provide you with the means to enchant another place like your farm was enchanted. The rituals are complicated and take a while but they should do the trick. All we have to do now is figure out where it's going to be."

"That could be a problem," said Paige. "They don't have any money. And I'm betting they won't be able to get jobs that will allow them to make enough money any time soon. Most of them can't even read or right. And with no high school diploma, most places aren't even going to hire them."

"I could go back to school," offered angus Todd. "I done gradeated the sixth grade. Alls I gots to do is finish the rest to git my deploma."

"That's still six years of schooling," said Phoebe. "And where will you stay until then? Piper's right. You can't stay here. There just isn't enough room. Besides, we still have the demon attacks to worry about."

"We still gots kin in Virginny," sad granny, "I reckon we could go there. Might keep the demons from cetchin' up with us fer a bit."

"Are they witches?" Piper asked.

"I reckon not," said Cletus.

"Even if they were," said Paige, "the types of demons we're talking about are very powerful. It may take the Power of Three to vanquish some of them. If you get caught out on the road without us around you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm plumb out of ideas," said Cletus. "We's hoping the demons wouldn't start attacking so soon after we got here. I reckon we done misjudged them demons."

"We'll figure out something," said Piper. "Right now why don't we just take it easy. I'll start dinner. I think we could all use a good meal after that demon attack."

"I'll give you a hand," said granny.

"Great," said Piper. "It will give me a chance to try out some of those recipes you gave me. Paige, why don't you hang on to the amulet for now? If a demon does attack, you'll be able to orb out with it."

"Oh fun," 'said Paige. "I get to play human target."

"Seems to me you've gone out of your way to do just that a time or two," said Phoebe smiling at Paige.

"Point taken," said Paige. "Okay, until we can figure this thing out I guess I get to be the keeper of the amulet. Only let's figure out something soon. I don't want every demon in the underworld coming after me for this thing."

"We'll do our best," promised Piper as she and granny headed for the kitchen. 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Dinner was nearly finished when Cole came walking into the kitchen. He had a smile on his face and everyone just looked at him.

"That must have been some errand," said Piper.

"It was," said Cole. "Listen, when you're all finished, I'd like you to come into the living room. There's something we need to talk about."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "It sounds important."

"It is," said Cole. "Granny, be sure to bring your satchel with you. I think you're going to find this very interesting."

Wondering about the mysterious way Cole was acting everyone quickly began to clear away the dishes. When they finished Piper said she'd do them later. She was interested in what Cole had to talk to them about.

When they walked into the living room, Cole was standing near the fireplace. Sitting in one of the chairs was another man who was going through a briefcase looking over some papers. He had a small stack of papers piled in front of him on the coffee table. The man was about forty, balding on top, and was wearing a suit and tie.

"Good, you're all here," said Cole. "Please everyone have a seat. I'd like to introduce Morton Perkins. Mort and I have worked together in the past. I did some work for him in my capacity as an assistant district attorney."

"Pleased to meet you all," said Mort.

"Cole, what's going on?" questioned Phoebe.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you," said Cole, still grinning from ear to ear. "First, let me tell you what Mort does for a living. He's an insurance investigator for the Internal Revenue Service."

"Gov'ment man?" Cletus snarled. "We ain't got no use fer no gov'ment man."

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you," said Cole. "But this is a unique situation. Granny, do you have that letter signed by General Washington."

"Course," said granny. "I never let it out of my sight."

"Very good," said Mort. "If I might have a look at it. And the letter of authentication Mr. Turner told me about."

"I ain't giving nothing to no gov'ment man," said granny clutching her satchel close to her. "They done took our farm. They ain't taking nothin' else."

"Granny, remember our deal?" asked Cole. "Please, just trust me on this. Mort isn't going to take it. He just needs to look at it for a moment. I promise you he'll give it right back."

"Well," said granny looking at Mort, "don't be trying nothing foolish, young feller. We don't cotton to gov'ment men and I ain't gonna stand fer no foolishness."

"It's perfectly all right," said Mort. "As Mr. Turner explained I simply need to see the original. Just a formality, I can assure you. And I'll return it immediately."

Cautiously, granny pulled the letter out of her satchel and handed it to Mort. He looked it over several times, even using a magnifying glass to look at it. Then he looked at the letter of authentication. Finally, nodding his head, he handed both of them back to granny.

"Mr. Turner you seem to be absolutely correct," said Mort. "The note appears to be genuine and the letter of authentication seems valid. Mr. Stiverson, the man who authenticated this note, does work for us from time to time. It appears everything is in order."

Mort reached down and picked up several papers from the coffee table.

"Now," he continued, "You did say that none of them could read or write except Mr. Angus Todd, I believe."

"That's what I understand," said Cole.

"Very well," said Mort. "If he will sign these for his father the sisters can sign as witnesses. I can notarize the signatures and that will make it completely legal. It will take a few weeks for the title transfer to be complete but I shouldn't think that will be a problem. I have a signed, notarized letter here that should suffice until the title is received."

"Title?" questioned Cletus. "Title fer what? What in tarnation is you babblin' about? You done took my farm. What more do you want?"

"A signature on these papers," said Mort. "So that the title transfer will be legal. And that ownership will be clear and free."

"I ain't signing nothing," snapped Cletus. "That gov'ment fella what took the farm said he didn't need no signature on no paper. He had a paper from a judge saying he could take the farm. Now you want me to sign a paper giving you the farm? You must be plumb loco if'n you think I's is gonna do that."

"Cletus," said Cole, "the title transfer isn't signing the farm over to the government. It's signing it back over to you. You have your farm back."

"What kind of trick is this?" questioned granny.

"No trick, granny," said Cole. "Once Cletus signs that paper the farm will be his free and clear."

"Plus there's the matter of the interest," said Mort.

"Interest?" questioned Paige. "Interested on what?"

"The interest on the note granny has that was signed by General Washington," said Cole. "For the five hundred dollars owed for the horses."

"That's correct," said Mort. "Over the years it's added up to quite a tidy sum. These are only preliminary figures, mind you, but I believe they are fairly accurate. The total comes to $17,548,692.63."

"Seventeen million dollars?" Cletus shrieked. "Now I knowed youse gone loco. I ain't got no seventeen million dollars.

"Mr. Mcellhenny," said Mort, "you don't seem to understand. You don't owe the government the money. The government owes you the money. I have your first check right here."

Everyone just stared at Mort in complete shock. 


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"Let me explain," said Cole. "Granny, what you have there is called a promissory note. I recognized it the moment I saw it. The note promises that the Continental Congress would pay your ancestor twenty dollars a head for twenty horses. And it was signed by General George Washington."

"We knowed that all ready," said Cletus.

"Well, Mr. Mcellhenny," said Mort, "once the Revolutionary War ended and the colonies became the United States of America, the new federal government absorbed all the outstanding debts of the former Continental Congress. When General Washington signed this note he was a duly authorized representative of the Continental Congress and as such this is considered a legally binding contract on the United States Government."

"So you're saying," said Leo, "that the federal government is legally obligated to honor this debt? Even though it was incurred before the United States even existed."

"Precisely," said Mort. "The United States government is legally obligated to pay you, the descendents of Gregory Mcellhenny, the original amount of five hundred dollars for the horses which General Washington bought. In addition, the outstanding note accrues interest every year it hasn't been paid. I've taken the liberty to calculate the interest based on the standard five and a quarter percent normally affixed to outstanding loans."

"I ain't shore I unnerstand this," said granny. "You saying cause my great, great, great, whatever granddaddy sole some horses to General Washington the gov'ment now owes us seventeen million dollars?"

"Yes," said Mort. "Assuming you agree to the arrangements Mr. Turner has worked out for you, I have a check here for five hundred thousand dollars. And every year you'll receive a similar check from the federal government until the debt is paid in full."

"What about my farm?" Cletus questioned. "Kin I use this here money to buy back my farm?"

"You don't have to," said Cole. "Part of the arrangements I made with the IRS is that the back taxes on your farm have all ready been taken out of the money they owe you. In addition, until the debt is repaid to you, whatever taxes you owe in the future will be automatically paid. You'll get a statement from the IRS every year, along with your check, until the debt is paid."

"And it seems that's going to take quite a while," said Mort. "Mr. Mcellhenny, you will never again have to worry about anyone taking your farm."

"Cole, why didn't you say anything?" questioned Phoebe.

"I wasn't sure," said Cole. "This is federal law and that's not my field of expertise. But as a lawyer I did know that the promissory note was legally binding on the federal government even after so many years. So I took the liberty of representing Cletus in this matter."

"Do that mean we kin go home?" Maribelle asked.

"Yes, it does," said Cole. "And you and your descendents can live there as long as you want."

"Let me see if'n I got this straight," said Cletus. "All I gots to do is sign this here paper and I get my farm back?"

"That and much more," said Mort. "The government will send you a check every year for five hundred thousand dollars until the debt is paid off."

"And I ain't gots to do nothing else?" asked Cletus. "And no more gov'ment men will be trying to take my farm from me?"

"That's about the size of it," said Cole.

"Well now," said Cletus, "never thought I'd heered myself saying this but I reckon youse all right fer a gov'ment man. Where's these here papers I gots to sign?"

Mort pulled out some papers and showed Cletus exactly where to sign. Each of the sisters also signed as witnesses and Mort then notarized each form. When he was finished he handed several of the papers to Cletus.

"These are your copies," said Mort. "Keep them in a safe place in case there's every a question about them. I don't understand something, though. Mr. Turner told me that you couldn't read or write. I noticed you signed your name, though."

"I learned him that," said Angus Todd. "I teached pa, granny, and Maribelle to sign they own names."

"I see," said Mort. "Well, I'll get these filed first thing in the morning and I'm sure by the time you get back to Arkansas everything will be cleared up." He handed Cletus a card. "If you have any problems, call me. I'll straighten it out for you."

"Thank you, kindly," said Cletus. "Never thought I'd be glad to seed a gov'ment man."

"I'm glad I could help," said Mort. "I suppose I should be going now. Mr. Turner, I assume this makes us even?"

"I reckon," said Cole, mimicking Cletus and the others.

Mort gathered up his belongings and left the manor as everyone sat staring at the certified check he had given Cletus. 


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

"Well, now," said Cletus looking at the check, "with this here check I reckon I kin git us a new water pump fer the truck. I ain't shore the one we gots gonna make it back to Arkansas."

"Cletus," said Cole, "first thing in the morning I'll take you out and you can buy a brand new truck if you want."

"Uncle Cletus," said Maribelle hesitantly, "you reckon we gots enough fer me to get a store bought dress?"

"Maribelle," said Phoebe, "with that money you can buy the whole store. Tell you what. While Cletus and Cole are out buying the truck why don't the rest of us go out on a shopping spree. We can buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"That sounds like a right fine idee," said granny. "Been a coons age since I had me a store bought dress."

"So, I guess you'll all be going back to Arkansas now," said Piper. "Now that you have the farm back."

"I reckon that's the best thing," said granny. "We kin pertect the amulet there better than we kin here. Besides, all our friends is back there. With this here money might even be able to fix up a couple of houses what been needing it."

"You should have enough money to do that and more," said Leo. "Remember, this is only the first check. You'll get another one like it every year from now on."

"You can even build new houses if you want," said Cole.

"Hey granny," said Angus Todd, "maybe we kin get some of these here appliances what Piper's got. Like the refrigerator and the indoor outhouse. Maybe even get us a television."

"Don't go getting all worked up," said Cletus. "These things be okay fer the city folk but we just plain country folk. Don't be needing any of them there fancy things."

"Well," said granny, "maybe just a couple. Gots to say I shorely enjoyed that there washing machine."

"I reckon we kin talk some about it," said Cletus.

"Well," said Piper, "granny and I made a peach cobbler for dessert. I think it's time we celebrated."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Cole. "I did miss dinner after all."

"Young fella," said granny, "seems I owed you an apology. Fer a demon youse a right decent man. You done right by us. I reckon I done misjudged you."

"That's okay," said Cole. "I can't really blame you. But that's water under the bridge. Now, how about some of that cobbler?"

Everyone went into the kitchen to get the dessert.

"How are granny and the others doing?" Piper asked after Leo had orbed back into the manor.

"They're fine," said Cole. "They made it back to Myrtle Creek without even a single demon attack. And granny has put the amulet back in its resting place. I had to walk nearly two miles just to orb out of there."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Part of the protections for the amulet includes an anti-magic shield around it," said Leo. "Which helps to explain why demons haven't been able to find it or take it. Except for those potions that granny keeps on hand no magic will work inside the shield."

"That's good," said Cole. "If that amulet should fall into the wrong hands you'd have more to worry about than just the Source. I'm glad it's safely protected."

"Well, you did a good thing, honey," said Phoebe kissing Cole on the cheek. "You helped out Cletus and his family and helped keep the amulet out of demonic hands. All in all not a bad days' work."

"I miss them," said Paige. "I know they've only been gone a week but I sort of got used to them being around."

"They're only an orb away," suggested Leo. "And I know Maribelle would be glad to get a visit from you. She said something about you being the sister she never had."

"Don't worry," said Piper, "we still have granny's recipes. That should help some."

"Great," said Phoebe. "She did have some good recipes. Are you making one of them tonight?"

"All ready on the table," said Piper, smiling coyly. "Who's up for some possum stew for dinner?"

"Possum?" questioned Paige. "Eww, gross."

"Don't worry," said Piper laughing, "I substituted chicken for the possum. Don't think I'm ready for everything they eat in Myrtle Creek, Arkansas.'

"Actually," said Cole as they went into the kitchen, "possum isn't bad."

"We're gong to have to have a talk about your eating habits, Cole Turner," said Phoebe as the rest just laughed.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
